Studies are being performed to determine the mechanisms involved in the renal response to prolonged acid feeding. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cohen, J.J., Hulter, H.N., Smithline, N.S., Melby, J.C., and Schwartz, W.B.: The critical role of the adrenal gland in the renal regulation of acid-base equilibrium during chronic hypotonic expansion: evidence that chronic hyponatremia is a potent stimulus to aldosterone secretion. J. Clin. Invest. 58: 1201-1208, 1976. Idelson, B.A., Smithline, N., Smith, G.W., and Harrington, J.T.: Prognosis in steroid treated idiopathic nephrotic syndrome in adults followed for a decade: Analysis of major predictive factors. Accepted for publication Arch. Int. Med. July, 1977.